


Breaking Down the Wall

by Haesselmaas



Category: One Life to Live
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, M/M, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6241039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haesselmaas/pseuds/Haesselmaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just my version of the first kiss and what was going through Oliver's head at the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Down the Wall

When Kyle suddenly pulled him close and kissed him it was like he was suddenly able to breathe again. He had been holding himself back for so long, trapping his feelings (THESE feelings) behind a thick brick wall where nobody - especially himself - wouldn't be able to get to them.

But these past few weeks every time Kyle came near that wall seemed to crumble a little bit. Emotions long buried would find themselves to the surface and Oliver would remember all the things his family would want him to forget. Like how Kyle smelled. And how persistent he could be when he was passionate about something. Which at this moment was working against him.

Never mind that it was Oliver who pulled them out into that alley, Kyle was the one running the argument against him. He tried to fight back, he really did, but whatever he said Kyle seemed to have an answer ready. Oliver could feel the wall breaking, stone by stone falling away, leaving only raw emotions and suddenly Kyle was standing so close. "Why are you doing this to yourself...?"

Suddenly, Oliver had no answer. All he knew was that now that the wall was damaged the world was so big and scary and... "BECAUSE I would lose EVERYTHING!" Somewhere, his mind registered that he had answered that question honestly (instead of thicking to the "party line"), but right now he had trouble getting back on track. Kyle, of course, didn't lose a moment to continue his attack and Oliver felt his list of arguments growing thin.

He tried again: "No, I like where I am...-", but Kyle soon punched him down with; "Do you?! Lying to your parents? Lying to that girl?" Layla. Hit him where it hurt most, wouldn't he? He felt like he was in a boxing match and he was about to hit the floor.

Now was the time to run, to get out while he still could. He gathered all his anger and tried "I'm gonna ask you one more time to leave me alone, and if you don't-" But Kyle wouldn't budge. "What, are you gonna hit me?! It wasn't a bad experiment, Oliver. It MEANT something! WE MEANT SOMETHING!" And before Oliver had time to consider that, Kyle had suddenly pulled him close and kissed him.

And while his conscious mind knew that he was supposed to feel disgusted, he couldn't bring himself to try. In that moment he chose to give up. To give in to the familiar feeling of Kyle's lips on his, of running his fingers through his hair, to feel that need coursing through his body - everything he could never feel with Layla, even though he had tried. Suddenly the world felt right again, much more so than it had the last couple of years. It felt...

"So this is what you won't tell Layla?" Christian's voice was like a bucket of cold water.

The wall was back up.


End file.
